Powrót
Powrót - pierwsza misja kampanii Droga do tronu. Pełni ona rolę samouczka w kierowaniu pojedynczą postacią. Witamy w domu thumb|Dobromir przyzywa Mirka z zaświatów Misja rozpoczyna się od rytuału przeprowadzonego przez kapłana Dobromira, który przywraca księcia Mirka do naturalnego wymiaru z zaświatów. Dzieje się to przy Jeziorze Duchów. Rytuał przebiega pomyślnie, jednak okazuje się, że Mirko stracił pamięć. Dobromir przypomina mu ostatnie wydarzenia i pomaga księciu w pierwszych krokach. Pierwsze kroki Mirko za poleceniem Dobromira odnajduje swój pierwszy ekwipunek - drewnianą tarczę i zardzewiały miecz. Następnie walczy z magicznymi wilkami przyzwanymi przez towarzysza. Pokonuje je, jednak w trakcie pojedynku zostaje zraniony. Za radą kapłana kładzie się spać, dzięki czemu szybciej regeneruje swe rany. Po przebudzeniu dostaje ostatnie wskazówki od Dobromira i wyrusza na poszukiwanie swojej drużyny. Poszukiwania Po drodze Mirko spotyka dobrą wiedźmę Dobrochnę, która poznaje księcia od razu i cieszy się na jego widok. Opowiada mu także o magicznych miejscach, które regenerują rany. Twierdzi także, że to jej ręce tkały kaftan prawowitego władcy tej krainy. Następnie natyka się na niedźwiedzia, stojącego przy szczątkach jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Po wygranej walce zabiera łup - stalowy miecz. Po szybkich potyczkach z agresywnymi wilkami na drodze Mirka staje kolejna przeszkoda jaką jest zawalony most. Za radą Dobromira musi skorzystać z magicznego teleportu. You shall not pass! (Nie przejdzieta, kmiotku!) Teleport natychmiastowy przenosi księcia na południe, jednak dalej przejście blokuje magiczna brama obsługiwana przez dzieciaka, który ma rozkaz, by nie przepuszczać nieznajomych. Oczywiście nie wierzy w opowieści Mirka o swoim powrocie jako książę. Po sprytnym wypytaniu małolata, okazuje się, że bohater musi zdobyć książęcy ekwipunek, by dzieciak go przepuścił. Hełm ma ponoć bartnikOsoba zajmująca się pszczołami w wiosce na północ stąd, toteż nie pozostaje nic innego, jak tam wyruszyć z nadzieją, że podzieli się on swoim hełmem oraz uda się znaleźć resztę sławetnego sprzętu. Wioska Zagubione dzieci Przechodząc przez bramę, Mirka zaczepia zmartwiony woj, który natychmiast wyjawia mu powód swego smutku. Jego dziecko wraz z dwoma ziomkami zgubiło się gdzieś w lesie na zachodzie. Mirko jak na bohatera przystało zgadza się odnaleźć dzieciaki. Po pokonaniu kilku wilków i minięciu kilkudziesięciu drzew oraz krótkiej drzemce w runie leśnym, książę odnajduje zagubione dzieci i odprowadza je bezpiecznie do domu. Uradowany woj wręcza mu swoją starą zbroję, która dziwnym trafem okazuje się być książęcą zbroją, którą dostał jego ojciec od poprzedniego władcy, w nagrodę za uratowanie przed odyńcem, którego to przyszpilił włócznią. Puchatek w pasiece Mirko odnajduje wreszcie bartnika, o którym mówił dzieciak przy bramie. Ten jednak nie ma ochoty na rozmowy o hełmie, gdyż okazuje się, że nie może pracować, bo w jego pasieceMiejsce z ulami urządziły sobie ucztę dwa niedźwiedzie. Bohater wyrusza tam i po ciężkim boju przepędza te dwa łakomczuchy. Gdy wraca do bartnika, ten nie może się nadziwić wyczynowi Mirka i oddaje mu swój hełm, gdyż twierdzi, że i tak bartnicy teraz inaczej się odziewają. Przez trudy na pastwisko Przechadzając się po wiosce, Mirka zaczepia młody pastuszek, który widząc nowe nabytki księcia, mówi, że widział kiedyś u pewnego maga, miecz o podobnych zdobieniach. Zgadza się zaprowadzić bohatera do kryjówki czarodzieja, pod warunkiem, że przeprowadzi go wraz z krowami na odległe pastwisko. Po kolejnym starciach z wilkami całej grupie udaje się bezpiecznie dotrzeć na pola pełne soczystej trawy i uradowany pasterz wywiązuje się z umowy. Kryjówka maga W kryjówce maga Mirko przez nieuwagę uruchamia pułapkę, która uwalnia zamknięte wilki. Na szczęście książęca zbroja wraz z hełmem stanowią znakomitą ochronę i książę wychodzi z pojedynku niemal bez szwanku. Tym razem uruchamia właściwy przełącznik i brama do miecza stoi przed nim otworem. Niespodziewanie gdy tylko podnosi miecz, wrota zatrzaskują się za nim. Na szczęście to aktywuje magiczny teleport podobny do tego w lesie, który wydaje się jedyną drogą wyjścia. Mirko bez zastanowienia przechodzi przez niego. Galeria PolanieII 2014-04-27 17-12-35-82.jpg|Mirko ze swoim pierwszym rynsztunkiem PolanieII 2014-04-27 17-12-47-17.jpg|Pierwsza walka księcia PolanieII 2014-04-27 17-13-04-43.jpg|Dobranoc Mirko... PolanieII 2014-04-28 10-25-40-46.jpg|Spotkanie z Dobrochną PolanieII 2014-04-28 10-30-44-56.jpg|Walka z niedźwiedziem PolanieII 2014-04-28 10-31-24-25.jpg|Mirko przy uzdrawiającym kamieniu PolanieII 2014-04-28 10-33-23-60.jpg|Zawalony most Ciekawostki *Jeśli kilkakrotnie skorzystamy z teleportów, to zostaniemy przeniesieni na ląd na północnym-wschodzie. Znajduje się tam kilka wilków oraz eliksir siły widoczny już z jeziora duchów. Po przeciwnej stronie, bardziej na południowy-wschód mieści się zaś woda życia, dająca stałą premię to wytrzymałości. *Jeśli przejdziemy obok Pastuszka pilnującego magicznej bramy na zachód i pójdziemy dalej wzdłuż brzegu, to napotkamy na grupy wrogo nastawionych drwali i łowców. Na końcu ścieżki znajduje się zamek z rycerzem i wojami oraz kolejne eliksiry siły i wytrzymałości. Pokonanie rycerza to ciężkie zadanie, do tego należy to zrobić przed otrzymaniem misji o uratowaniu zagubionych dzieci, inaczej nie będzie już sposobności by się tam dostać. Ponadto nie można ukraść tych eliksirów u uciec, bo są blokowane przez wytrzymałe beczki, które należy zniszczyć wymuszając (A + L-klik) na nich atak. Zobacz także *Powrót - dialogi Przypisy Kategoria:Misje